Walter-Gate
|season = 1 |episode = 3a |airdate = September 14, 2016 January 16, 2017 (redub, online) February 15, 2017 March 8, 2017 |run = 11 minutes |sister = Janitor Day |writer = Shawn Kalb |director = Mike Fallows |storyboard = Bradley Overall Steve Remen |previous = Chip off the Old Chunk |next = Janitor Day }} "Walter-Gate" is the first segment of the third episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary When Frankie asks the Zhus to dog-sit Walter while she gets him a snack, the Zhus accidentally let him out the backyard. Characters *Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak *Stephany Seki as Num Nums *Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles *Robert Tinkler as Chunk *Walter (debut) *Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse Plot The episode starts with Pipsqueak, laying on a blanket out in the sand Num Nums, does not want her to have sun burnt fur, and puts an umbrella over her. Mr. Squiggles then pops out of a hole and is offended when Pipsqueak says it is one. Chunk, then appears and wants to play chunk ball however a tennis ball comes out of no where and the other 3 Zhus hide while Chunk stands next to the slide. He sees the ball and dives to avoid it. Pipsqueak warns Chunk about a dog. The dog grabs the tennis ball, and Chunk thinks he is not so band until he gets saliva all over Chunk, which he says is gross. Frankie then tells the dog to sit and says his name is Walter. Frankie then plays with Walter while the Zhus look in disgust. The zhus eventually decide to play with him and Frankie tells them that she decide to dog sit him for her friend. The zhus then play with Walter for a while and Frankie gets his food, however the when they use the tennis ball cannon to throw the ball, it throws it out of the yard and Walter chase after it. Frankie, and the Zhus, panic and decide they have to find him. They look around, for him and find him at the park. When Frankie tries to get Walter to come back home he runs away from them. They try to come up with a plan, to get him to come back. They then decide, to put a cat disguise to put over the Zhu mobile, to get Walter to follow back home. A group of dogs see it and start to chase after is as well, the cat disguise eventually falls off because they are going to fast, and the dogs see the Zhu mobile, and decide to continue chasing it. The zhus end up getting stuck in the alley where the dogs find them, and growl at them however Walter is angered by this, and grows at the other dogs which scares them, and causes them to run away. Walter, finally allows Frankie, and the Zhus, to take him back to the house, and she, and the Zhus, apologize for letting him out of the yard. Broadcast In the , "Walter-Gate" aired on September 14, 2016 at 4:00 PM EDT on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Janitor Day." In and , the episode will air on February 15, 2017 at 4:00 PM on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Janitor Day." |accessdate=2017-2-1}} In the and , the episode will air on March 8, 2017 at 17:00 CET on the Disney Channel, along with its sister episode, "Janitor Day." References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The ZhuZhus